Save Me Forever
by Countrygal17
Summary: Edward goes hunting with his family one sunny day and Bella goes to school. There is a school shooting and Bella gets shot in the leg. Will Edward make it to here in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. But I wish I did. : P This idea was partially taken from an episode of OTH )the school shooting one in season three) but does not have any OTH characters in it.**

As soon as I get to my room I see that Edward is already there. He has a small smile on his face and he holds his arms out for me to crawl into.

"Tomorrow will be sunny so we'll be going hunting. Just in the nearby mountain range so I won't be too far from you." Edward smirks. I sigh as a climb into bed and cuddle up in his arms.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"I'll pick you up for school the following morning, love."

"Ok, I'll miss you though." I say and lay my head down on his cold chest. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "It feels like forever when your gone."

"I know the feeling." he says. Then Edward hums my lullaby and I slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning alone, much to my dismay. I get out of bed, get dressed and eat breakfast. Charlie had already left when I get downstairs. I get in my car to find a note with the beautiful script that is Edward's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Be safe. I will be back tomorrow morning. Missing you already._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smile as I read the note Be safe, such a challenge.

School starts out normally. But I feel lonely walking to class without Edward. I walk with Jessica to lunch and sit with all the rest of my friends. The table seems livelier without the Cullens somehow. It's amazing the impact they have on people.

I walk through the hallways with Angela on the way to Biology when all of a sudden there is a gun shot. The glass doors in front of us shatter and I feel a sharp pain in my leg.

I look up to see the guy with the gun standing there in shock. Only to see him snap out of it and hide the gun. Everyone is screaming and running around me. The pain in my leg is unbearable and I know I can't make it outside. I see the library to my right and I drag myself inside and sit against the bookshelf.

"Breathe, just breathe." I keep saying to myself. I wish Edward was here. Tears start streaming down my face. "Why does this always happen to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this story! Thanx so much to all that reviewed, especially the ones who gave me constructive criticism. Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking. I tried to make this chapter more descriptive so hopefully it will clear up some questions. Review please! It makes my day I tell you, love it. Oh, and I don't own Twilight, or the OTH episode I got the idea from.**

My leg starts to feel numb. I know I should try to get outside but I don't think I can stand up. The pain in my leg is excruciating, I hope to God it just a piece of glass and not a bullet. I can't tell how long it has been, all I know is I'm all cried out and my face is sticky with tear-stains.

It seems quieter now, maybe they got him. The guy was so scared when he realized that he shot the gun. Why would he do this? What could possibly have made him so angry that he would bring a gun to school? I don't know who he was. I didn't get a good look at his face, other than to see that it was full of terror. I don't think he knew what he was doing.

Oh Edward, I need you. I wish you didn't go hunting today.

"Bella?" Edward? Is that you? "Bella where are you?"

"Edward!" I call out. "I'm in here." he walks into the room, worry etched on his face. Then he sees me and his face crumples in pain. I can't even imagine what I look like right now. Edward runs over to me. I'm not entirely sure if that was human pace.

"Bella are you ok? What happened?" he cups my face with his hand, the other resting on my thigh. Its amazing, I'm in so much pain and I still notice where his hands are. The look of worry on his face is enough to make me hysterical.

"I.. There was this guy and a gunshot and the glass shattered and..." I drift off as my eyes seem to find new tears to cry. Edward pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest, breathing in his scent and will myself to calm down.

"You're ok, everything's going to be ok. We'll get you to Carlisle and you'll be good in no time." he wipes away the tears that are still streaming from my eyes.

"Edward?" I ask. "How did you know I was here?" he looks down at me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Alice had a vision, she saw the glass shattering and you falling to the floor. And when she didn't see you getting out of the school I ran here. I've been looking all over the school for you, calling your name. You really are a danger magnet Bella." he says with a smirk. I laugh at that.

He kisses my forehead and strokes my hair. I try to move closer to him and realize that my leg won't move. I try again, and then a searing pain shoots up my leg. I wince.

"Edward it hurts!" I say.

"What? Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry..."

"NO! EDWARD MY LEG FRIGGIN HURTS AND IT WON'T MOVE!" We both look down at my leg. There is a bullet loged into my ankle. Oh crap! Oh no! This can't be happening. My tears go into overdrive and Edward's eyes widen.

"Let's get you to Carlisle. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you." Edward says. He picks me up bridal style, careful of my ankle and walks towards the door.

"Wait, Edward. How bad is it out there?" I ask, worrying that the shooter is still out there. Edward looks at my face as if to judge my reaction.

"The police are out front, waiting to see what will happen. The guy with the damn gun is still in the building somewhere. He's freaking out, a coward. I get the feeling he didn't really want to do this. Or, at least, didn't think it through. His thoughts are all harried and sporadic. Go to sleep my love, I'm here, nothing will happen to you."

"But Edward if he's still out there..."

"Shh." he cuts me off. "I won't let him touch you." Edward starts to hum my lullaby as he walks. I feel my eyelids get really heavy and I lay my had on Edward's shoulder and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! School gives you no time, what can I say? I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. It will also probably be the last chapter. Quick question for you guys, I originally had Edward's point of view mixed in between Bella's throughout the story. If you want me to post this story in Edward's POV please review and tell me so. I'll probably just add it as more chapters in this story if enough people want it. So now onto the story, before this AN becomes longer than the actual chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Despite how tired I felt I could not fully fall asleep. It didn't matter that I was in Edward's arms, I was still scared out of my mind. I tried to calm myself down, listening to his breathing and his quick footsteps. He backs up through the library door and into the hallway.

"Got ya." he whispers in my ear. And the door bangs closed. I feel him tense at the loud noise. He starts to walk faster, now going above a normal human pace. There was a sound, a crunching noise by his feet, I could only guess it was the glass.

Then I heard a low growl escape from Edward's lips and felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I knew that voice. Not like an old friends voice, but a voice I had heard before, but I couldn't explain it. I heard Edward's deep breath.

"She's bleeding," Edward stated calmly.

"The school's on LOCKDOWN!"

"I know, Jim," Edward says. "But if I don't get her out of hear she will die." that was when it clicked. The voice belonged to Jimmy Edwards. The boy who wrote the story for the school paper criticizing everyone in the school. _He _brought the gun to school? He must have been given hell for the story. But then again, maybe he was planning it beforehand. He obviously didn't like this school.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Jimmy said, his voice sounded painful. "Not her, just the god damn people who think they're better than everyone else."

"Then let me get her out of here" Edward said through his teeth. Seconds passed, though they seemed like hours. We waited for Jimmy's decision.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." I heard Jimmy whisper. "Go now, before I change my mind." Edward picked up his pace and soon he walked out of the school. I finally felt relaxed, we were out of danger. Then I fell into a deep sleep, hearing helicopters in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  I am so sorry for the long wait!  I really hate it when people don't update their stories and here I am doing it to you!  Please forgive me I really do love you all.  This is the end of Bella's POV.  I will post Edward's POV here instead of making a new story because its easier.  Please R&R!  I love it when you do!**

Beep Beep Beep. I wake up to that annoying beeping sound that could only be in a hospital. I don't open my eyes just yet, trying to figure out where I am. I don't remember all that much; a sharp pain in my leg, ringing in my ears, and that worried look on Edward's face. I feel a cool hand wrap around my warm one. I open my eyes to Edward's golden one's.

"Bella..." he whispers so low I can barely hear it. And then it all comes back to me; the loud bang of a gun, the shards of glass surrounding me, the bullet lodged in my ankle, Edward's cold arms. My face must look terrified because the next thing I know Edward is apologizing.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I could have stopped..." I put my finger to his lips and he stops talking, seeing what I want. Then I shake my head.

"It's not your fault, Edward. There wasn't anything you could have done. How could we have known that today of all days Jimmy decides to shoot up the school?" Edward winces at my choice of words.

"But I could have been there, should have been there, and pulled you out of the way before you could be hurt. Do you know how important you are to me Bella?" he asks, cupping his hands around my face. "So important, and... If anything had happened to you..."

"Would you stop beating yourself up about it? I'm fine." Edward looks pointedly at my bandaged up ankle. "Or I will be, and thats all that matters. If you think that one little bullet in my leg is going to stop me from being with you forever, you've got another thing coming." I lower my voice. "Besides, if it was worse, you could have changed me then." Edward groans.

"Bella lets not talk about that right now."

"What? Its true!" I say.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks, changing the subject.

"Smooth move." I say and then I try to sit up. I wince when all of the blood rushes to my head and lay back down. Edward sighs and takes my right hand in both of his.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you anymore." he says solemnly.

"Well thats not fair," I say. "Cause now nothings ever gonna happen to me. My life will be completely boring." I scowl up at him. He smiles my favorite crooked smile.

"Now I wouldn't say boring," Edward says, pressing his forehead to mine. The cold feels good against my skin.

"Oh really?" I ask, meaning to sound cunning but the closeness of him leaves me breathless. We look into each other's eyes for a few minutes, making it seem like hours. Edward cups his hand under my chin and tilts it up slightly.

"Really." he answers and presses his cold lips to mine. I get lost in the kiss, letting myself think of only him, his lips, this wonderful feeling I can only describe as love. Then the room slowly dissipates and there is only him, the way I want it to be, forever.


	5. Authors notenew story

Hey guys! I'm so sorry to say this but I don't think I'll be writing this story in Edward's POV. I know I said I would and I am really sorry about that but unless I get over the writers block for this story I'll just be writing other things. I wanted to say thank you to all that reviewed though. You don't realize how much they mean to me so thank you all so very much. And also, there is an original story I'm writing right now and I wanted to know if I were to post it in the Twilight section (since it has some Twilight themes) if you guys would read and review for that one. I'll give you a little excerpt from the prologue and you guys tell me what you think okay? I love you guys and thanks so much for the reviews (again haha)

~Countrygal17

The Freshmen

Preface: The Reason Why

I remember the day it all went wrong. I remember it too well actually. It started out like any other. The five of us meeting at our spot. Taking out the pot and smoking up a storm. Even as freshmen we smoked. I think that fucked us up the most, the pot. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe we were fucked up anyway. I guess we'll never know now. Four years later and we're still not over it. Three deaths, two of them suicides, and two attempted suicides. I guess that could be the reason we're still not over it. I am proud to say I do not fall under either category. No suicides or attempted ones. Those were all of my friends. I could have, and I wanted to. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. It scared the crap out of me at the time. Still does. But we can't be held responsible for these actions. We were just kids for Christ sake. We didn't know what it was like to lose someone, that is, until it happened. And it didn't just stop at one, it was three. God three fucking deaths in one month. Can you imagine?


End file.
